1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a securing clip for fastening and securing two panel members having a holed end portion, such as when a fender protector of the vehicle is secured to a fender panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though being not specifically illustrated, the conventional securing clip of this kind is an integral molding of synthetic resin, with the S-character cross section as a whole. If an end portion of the fender panel having a through hole is inserted from one opening, an engaging pawl corresponding to the through hole at the end portion engages therein. If an end portion of the fender protector having the same through hole is inserted from the other opening, an engaging pawl corresponding to the through hole at the end portion engages therein. Thereby, the fender protector is secured to the fender panel (e.g., refer to JP-A-2002-195223).
Accordingly, the conventional securing clip has an advantage that the fender protector is simply fixed to the fender panel, using the S-character shape of its own. However, when the fender protector molded of a flexible resin material undergoes a wind resistance while the vehicle is running fast, or a water resistance while running across a sump, the fender protector may be flexed, possibly giving rise to a phenomenon that the opening on the fitting portion for fitting the fender protector is opened, or the fender protector and the securing clip are distorted around the through hole at the end portion. Thereby, there was a fear that the fender protector might easily fall off the fender panel.